Alone in a White Room
by GothicXCheckers
Summary: Roxas has been getting trouble from older patients in the mental hospital. What will happen when a redhead joins his therapy group and the instantly bond? Sorry about the set up! I tried putting it in paragraphs and my computer messed up! I will fix it
1. Chapter 1

"_Come on Roxie, you know you like it..." the voice growled out in his ear roughly biting the shell. The blonde was sobbing and trying to break free. "Please stop!!! Stop! You know what can happen!" Roxas said trying to push the person pinning him away. He knew what was coming as soon as he felt his pants and boxers drop......_

Screaming Roxas sat up with wide eyes breathing heavily and looked around. He knew where he was and was breathing heavily trying to calm down. Soon a nurse ran in with a needle in hand and took to the blonde's side. "Sweetie.. Deep breaths.. Give me your arm.." She murmured before gently taking the young teens' arm and sticking the needle into it giving Roxas the sedative, where he instantly calmed. The nurse rubbed his arm before making her quiet exit.

This is how things were every day, he would wake up in a fit, and a nurse would have to come in and give him a sedative so he wouldn't go too off the wall and try and hurt himself, or someone else. Roxas Strife was a 16 year old blonde, who was currently in a mental hospital. He doesn't talk just cries and screams every once in awhile if something bothers him enough. Sighing he made his way up to his closet and changed into the simple clothes that they allowed and slipped on his shoes, though he was one of the few patients that got to wear black and actually mix up the colors every once in awhile.

Making his way out into the hallway shutting his door quietly behind him he walked to the medicine counter and took what he needed before he went to his normal spot in a chair curled up. His knees to his chest and his head resting on his arms crossed on top of his knees, just looking out the window. Roxas never reacted to anyone unless he was somewhat interested in them. An older blonde came up and sat next to Roxas, "you have another bad night Rox?" Demyx asked quietly to which he only got a nod to. Demyx was one of the only other patients that he actually responded to.

"Did you hear Rox.. There is a new patient coming in? They said he is going to be the one taking the room next to yours.." Demy said quietly while looking at his poor friend with a sigh. As if on cue a red head with brilliant green eyes entered the room, escorted by a guard who cleared his throat. "This is Axel.. He is now going to be apart of this therapy group... The doctor will be here shortly. Behave.." He said before exiting. The red head looked around with mild interest and didn't seem to really care about anyone in there before he saw someone he knew. "Dem! Hey! Long time no see!" Axel said with a smile jogging over to his mullet haired friend.

Dem shot a look up and smiled, "Hey Ax! Drugs finally over take?" The older blonde asked with a smile hugging his long lost friend. "Yeah, but what can I say, I lasted longer than you without getting caught and going crazy. It's weird we are both friends, and end up in the same institute.. Go figure right?" Demyx laughed half heartedly before he noticed something. The small blonde, Roxas, in the chair next to him was actually looking up at Axel. "Oh... Sorry.. Roxas this is one of my good friends Axel.. Axel this little guy is Roxas.." He said with a smile. The red head kneeled down in front of the chair and gave the young blonde a cocky grin. "Hey there kiddo nice to meet you," He said softly and was half expecting a response. Dem sighed placing a hand on Axel's shoulder. "He doesn't talk... He hasn't spoken a word for as long as I have known him.. So don't be too hard on the kid. " The older blonde said with a smile and chuckled a bit. "How does it feel to be 19 Axel? Your birthday was only a few days ago right?" "Yeah my parents had been so happy then things sort of went into the ground in one night, when I got caught, but you know can't help what happens." Axel said with a smile on his face and sighed contently. He plopped down onto the ground by the little blonde and just relaxed. "So Dem how old is this kid?"

The emerald eyed teen asked pointing a finger back behind him, at the blue eyed teen who was looking out the window again. "Hmm? Oh Rox is 16, he's been here since he was 12." "How do you know so much about him?" Demyx chuckled with a smile, "I used to be able to get him to write on a piece of paper back and forth with me. But after awhile he stopped when things sort of took a turn for the worst." Axel nodded in understanding, he figured something pretty bad happened to the kid so he wasn't going to push to find out everything that Dem knew about him right away.

The older blonde and the red head were quietly talking away about things they had missed, and the weather and such. Just trying to make idle chit chat before the therapy session started. As if on cue the Doctor walked in with a smile on his face. "Hi Gang, how is everyone doing today?" He asked with a smile as all the distraught people formed an awkward circle with the man. "I am Dr. Vexen for those of you who don't know me, and we have a new member. His name his Axel." The redhead smiled and waved to everyone. "Name is Axel got it memorized?" He said with a cocky grin, noticing that Roxas shifted a bit uncomfortably.

Dr. Vexen smiled and started going around the group asking random questions, but always skipped over Roxas. It was pretty much known to every single person that worked there that he was going to talk so they never tried to make him. "Alright time to get down to business and talk about why we are here and how the progress is coming along." The Doctor said with a nod and smile. "Alright Axel, since you are new you can start the discussion for us."

"Alright well let's see, I haven't been here long, just about a couple of hours. So I don't have progress to tell.. But I had a mishap with drugs, and that's about all I want to share in a group." He said then promptly smiled at the younger blonde that was looking at him curiously. "Alright.. I guess that is a start.." Vexen murmured softly. "What about you Zexion? How is your progress coming?" The steel haired teen looked up and sighed. "Well, as you know.. I don't make progress.. My goal is to die.. That is why I am trapped in this stink hole.." He said and nodded before he went back to his book and started reading contently.

Dr. Vexen sighed shaking his head, before running a hand through his hair thinking. "Demyx? How about you?" The older blonde smiled and shrugged. "The same as before, just like Roxas, though I think things are going to get better from here on out, now that my best friend is here!" He said enthusiastically while nudging the redhead happily. Axel just laughed while relaxing by the blondes, he figured that his place wasn't going to be so bad after all, he had a friend, plus a cute little blonde that kept looking at him. Dr. Vexen sighed once more and looked around. "Well even though our group is small and not some of the most serious cases, besides Roxas, I want some more improvement fellows. Well that is about all there is today, I didn't really plan anything, so you are free to do whatever until lunch time. Just stay in here." He said before gathering his things and standing up and once to the door he stopped and turned around.

"Oh by the way, another group will be sent in here to lounge around as well, I expect you all to behave and not to get into any fights." He said seriously looking at Demyx, and only him. The emerald eyed teen looked at his friend in a funny manner. "Demyx what did he give you that look for?" He asked curiously. "Well long story short Axel, some of those guys in the group like to mess with Roxas. He had a break down and tried killing himself. So he had to be put into isolation. After the room was cleared again, I went after them, and did some damage before I got pulled off. They wouldn't let me explain, so they think I just started that fight for no reason." He said looking at the smaller blonde who was looking sadly at them both.

"Don't be Sorry Rox, those assholes deserved it." Demyx said with a smile and nodded happily before he just sighed and stopped talking. Not long enough after the comfortable silence fell on their little group, did the other group appear through the door. The ones that entered were tall and scary looking for the most part. Well except for the little blonde girl who waved to Demyx. Namine made her way over to the blondes and redhead and sat down near them. "Hey guys.." She said smiling. Roxas quietly waved and went back to doing something to entertain himself. "Hey Namine! It's been a long time!" The older blonde cheered gently hugging his little friend.

"Oh Right.. This guy over here is Axel, he is one of my friends, he just started today.." He said smiling. "Good to meet you kiddo." He said with a nod and smiled a charming smile at her. Suddenly a shadow overcame the group and there stood a big scary guy. Roxas shifted with a frown on his face and looked like he was about to try. "Hey Roxie…nice to see you again…" The unknown chuckled. Demyx growled under his breath, and glared up at the intruder. "Go away Xigbar, and leave Roxas alone." He said seriously standing up and getting in his face.

Xigbar chuckled but didn't back off. "I can mess with him whenever I like.." He said seriously and pulled back his fist getting ready to hit him square in the jaw. Before the fist connected with Demyx's face a very calm redhead caught his hand and twisted it. "Xigbar was it? I would kindly suggest that you back down before you get hurt." He said looking very seriously at him. There was something in Axel's eyes that made him back down and grumbled walking away. "What was that about Axel?" Dem ask looking at him a bit surprised. "Let's just say we have a history…" He murmured before turning to the small blonde who was crying in his chair all wrapped around himself. "Hey Kiddo.. The scary guy is gone now you're okay.." He murmured and started reaching out to touch him. Dem quickly grabbed Axel's hand. "He doesn't like to be touched when he gets like that…" He said softly knowing fully what will happen. "I don't want him to have to go into isolation again.." Dem murmured with a sad look. Axel pouted a bit and shook his hand free. "You know what? I will make sure that he will be fine." He said with a nod before his hand connected with the teen's should. Roxas screamed curling around himself more and was shaking. "Shhh Roxas you're fine.." He murmured before he stood up and got in the chair next to him, and actually pulled him into his lap hugging him securely and rocking him slightly.

"Axel please you are going to set him off." Demyx insisted as he saw Roxas' doctors coming in to inspect what was going on. Axel just shook his head and started humming, the doctors walked over and looked at the curious sight. "Well I'll be damned…." The head doctor said as he saw Roxas clinging to the redhead for dear life actually calming down. Axel smiled and rubbing the blonde's back before he slowly started letting go. "Please… don't let go…." Came a very soft and shy voice in his lap. "Roxas.. What did you say..?" The doctor asked looking very surprised. It had been so long since anyone had heard his voice besides screaming and crying. The green eyed teen was very surprised and nodded. "Alright Kiddo… I won't let go.." He said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry it took so long to update! Been busy working and such And I have been having issues with my internet connection! Here is the next chapter please enjoy!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything! Just the idea of the story!**_

**It had been almost a week since Axel had been at the hospital, and him and Roxas have not separated. The young blonde was instantly attached to the redhead so he never wanted to leave his side. Like now for instance, it was lunch time and Roxas was lightly holding onto the back of Axel's shirt while following him through the line to get food. The blue eyed teen never ate lunch with anyone, he didn't like eating in front of people, since he always figured something bad would happen. Though since Axel got there he would sit in the cafeteria with everyone while they ate. **

"**So Rox, you sure you don't want anything to eat?" The older of the two asked glancing back at the teen behind him before he head towards the table with their friends there. The small teen nodded quietly and just stayed close to him. Once at the table Axel sat down and Roxas sat between him and Demyx, since he felt safe between the two. And They were his only real friends at the hospital and in his group. Roxas was twiddling his thumbs when all the sudden he had a spoon full of apple sauce in his mouth and he blinked, and blushed slightly. **

"**See Roxas nothing bad will happen." Axel said with a slightly chuckle taking his spoon back and started eating his own food again, instead of trying to feed the blonde. Dem was staring at his best friend with wide eyes. "Axel.. You sure are brave, no one ever tried feeding him before… But I don't think it would matter since he likes you so much.. I bet you could get him to start eating." "Maybe but I don't want to try and get him to eat full meals if it makes him uncomfortable, he probably could like me very much." Axel replied before shrugging and finished his food. **

"**So since we don't have group today what are the plans for keeping ourselves entertained?" The redhead asked curiously while idly rubbing the little blonde's back after he had laid his head on the table. "Well We can request a game system and hang out in your room or my room, since I don't think Roxas would want us in his. The only one's that go in there, are him and the doctors." He said with a smile and ruffled the blue eyed teen's hair. Axel thought for a moment then smirked. "Well I think that would be a good way to get him to start opening up again."**

**Roxas was sitting there relaxed with his head on the table when he suddenly felt a mouth by his ear causing him to blush. "What do you say Rox? Let's hang out in your room just for a bit, and if you get too uncomfortable we will go somewhere else okay?" The redhead said with a smile on his face. The silent teen lifted his head up before looking a bit nervous but nodded. "I guess that would be okay…." The teen murmured very softly making the older male smile and pat his back. "Alright, Dem you go get the game stuff, and I will go with Rox to test how he would feel with us in his room."**

**With that the teens' cleaned up their mess and went on their separate ways to do what needed to be done. Roxas was quietly holding Axel's hand while leading him to his room. The redhead took not at how isolated Roxas' room was compared to everyone else. "Don't you get lonely without having anyone around you?" Axel asked while walking next to the blonde. Roxas shook his head looking up at Axel. "No.. I like it…" He said softly before they got to a door, which he slowly turned the door knob then pushed the door open. Axel was in awe, "Wow.. Roxas…" He murmured walking in looking around, it was like a normal bedroom in here, but most of the things he owned were checkered.**

"**Did you draw these?" The redhead asked looking at the wall and the floor. There were scattered drawings everywhere and they were really good. Roxas nodded before he went to sit on his bed and shifted a bit. Axel was slightly roaming the blonde's room, seeing he had more space than normal rooms, and lots and lots of books. But some looked a little odd to the redhead. Somewhere on teen pregnancy and other motherly books. Though the older male just shook his head and leaned against the wall. "So Roxas, so you like playing games?" He asked getting a nod. **

"**Well good, since we are going to make sure that you have a lot of fun with us today. Who knows, maybe you will finally open up more to people. Well at least to me and Dem." He said with a smile and noticed a picture, of Roxas and he was holding something. Axel moved closer to the picture, it was Roxas in a hospital bed, holding a newborn child. "Roxas who is that..?" He asked with wild curiosity. The blonde went wide eyed and quickly grabbed the picture and hugged it to himself. "Nothing!" He said quickly starting to freak out a little bit. **

**The redhead looked worriedly at him and sat next to him and gently started to rub his back. "Shhh kiddo.. I didn't mean to push into your business," He said trying to get the other to calm down. Roxas was on edge now, but he wasn't about to over react and get sent into isolation. He hated it there, being in small places bothered him because of past experiences. The small blonde leaned against the older male's side trying to relax and closed his eyes. Demyx slowly popped his head in and frowned a bit. "Is everything okay in here?" He asked softly while slowly making his way into the smaller blonde's room. **

**The older blonde sighed then sat down on the other side of Roxas while the small teen was finally starting to relax and calm down. The blue eyed teen sniffled while hugging a pillow and Axel lightly hugged him. "Do you want to talk about it kiddo..?" He asked in a hushed tone. Roxas stared at the ground and just kept sniffling. "What I am about to tell you, you can't tell anyone…. I mean it.. It will mean the end of me…" The spiky haired teen said nervously glancing around making sure that the door was closed. **

"**It was a long time ago when it happened…I had fallen in love, as foolish as it is to say that since well of course I was really young but it happened. He was the best thing that had ever happened to me.. And when he took my innocence I was so happy." He murmured but trailed off for a moment looking like he was about to cry again so he had to take a moment to compose himself. "Nothing happened for a couple months.. Everything had been normal until I noticed I started gaining weight. I thought it was because I started eating more since I was anxious since my other half was away on a trip with some of his friends. But it wasn't, I started getting sick and all the signs were there…." Roxas said softly with a heavy sigh. Demyx looked confused and glanced at Roxas then over to Axel. "What signs are you talking about?" He asked curiously. The green eyed male sighed and hugged Roxas close. "Dem.. The signs that he was pregnant.." The oldest of the three murmured softly while holding a shaking Roxas in his arms. **

**Demyx looked shocked and was so surprised he had no idea what he was going to say to Roxas. The little blonde was gripping onto Axel crying softly and slightly pulled away. "My father was strictly against gay people. He found out everything and lost it. My boyfriend was there and I was in my room with him explaining everything. My father came in my room in a blind rage." He started softly Axel didn't loosen his grip on the smaller male at all, he was proud of him sharing his past and it made him happy that Roxas could trust them like that. **

**Roxas took a deep breath before he continued. "My father was a weapons expert for the police, so of course he had all the means to do. He brutally killed my boyfriend, of course he got away with it since he knew what to do and how to cover it up.. He was going to kill me but he didn't. He took horrible care of me the nine months I was pregnant. When I went into labor he had some of his friends helping at the hospital to make sure I didn't really have contact with anyone besides a few doctors and nurses. When he was born that was the most happiest moment of my life.." He said with the faintest of smiles on his face before sighing. "However my dad took him from me, and I have no idea whatever happened to him."**

"**The next two years of my life were horrible, I was treated like some kind of animal and locked in my room. I was utterly depressed and had no chance of ever getting away from my father. One night it seemed that something had happened to my dad. He came in saying sorry but he turned on me… and he.. he.. raped me.." He said softly and started crying again and was shaking uncontrollably. Axel held him close and was rubbing his back trying to help the young blonde to calm down, he knew this was hard, but if anyone came in and saw this they would probably try and do something to him. **

**Demyx leaned in a bit close to Roxas, "Roxas… what did you do to your dad…?" "Dem! This isn't the time for that." He snapped and looked at Roxas to hope he was going to get even more upset. The little blue eyed teen shook his head and gently pushed away from the older male. "It's okay Axel… Dem.. My father died that night…. I killed him.. My neighbors heard the fighting and called the cops. By the time they had gotten there I was too far gone. I had to be sent to a hospital to get better." Axel sighed and gently kissed the top of the blonde's head pulling him into his lap. **

"**That is why I don't have to share a room with anyone. I don't trust guys anymore.. I couldn't handle being in a room with someone when I am having my nightmares… That would be horrible for me." He said softly with a sigh and actually curled up on Axel and looked like a content little child in the arms of a mother. "Roxas.. What if I requested to be roomed with you? Would you be okay with that?" Axel asked softly nuzzling him happy that the little blonde was being so trusting to him. Dem looked a bit shocked that Axel had even asked that. The redhead and the little blue eyed teen hadn't even known each other that long but they had instantly bonded. As long as Dem had known Roxas this would have never been possible with anyone else. But he knew that Axel had that sort of effect on people. **

"**They won't let anyone stay in a room with me… they are afraid I might hurt someone or hurt myself with having people to close." He said softly with a sigh. Axel smiled a bit and kissed his cheek. "Well then I guess I will talk to them and try to figure something out, and show them that you are okay with me being around you and staying in a room. It might take awhile but I think it is possible.." The green eyed teen said softly while moving around to lay down with Roxas. "Let me know if you get uncomfortable Roxas, cause if not I want to take a nap…" He said with a smile. **

**The blue eyed teen chuckled and shook his head and got comfortable and even made Dem lay down to. "Alright I will let you know, but a nap does sound really nice right now.." He said softly with a content sigh closing his eyes and almost instantly fell asleep. He was surrounded by friends and he was very comfortable and hadn't felt this at home in a long time. Not that he could really fell completely at home considering that he was living in a mental hospital right now. Soon all three of them had fallen asleep and were contently laying there feeling very peaceful and content. **

_**I decided end this one without any type of like cliffy or something like that. Since my muse is sort of shot and it will leave my more of a spectrum to right the next chapter!**_

_**R & R**_


	3. Update!

_**Hey guys sorry about not updating, since I know I have very few fans, but to be honest I had completely forgotten about this story! I am really really sorry, I started working and getting busy I had now time to do anything fun, just trying to survive right now! I promise if I get even at least two or so messages back I will do the next chapter, and I will even take idea's of what you want to happen! That probably isn't that exciting but if you don't care about the story I will just stop updating it, lol. **_


End file.
